


No Patience While She Sleeps

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Healing, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: A battle injury leads to Byleth falling into sleep again, but for how long must Sylvain wait?The rain was pouring relentlessly now making it all the more difficult to get out of the battlefield and back to the monastery.  The battle to rescue the small village from the thieves and thugs that were trying to overrun it and steal everything this meager population had was harder than it should have been, and now it was dark as well as raining.





	No Patience While She Sleeps

The rain was pouring relentlessly now making it all the more difficult to get out of the battlefield and back to the monastery. The battle to rescue the small village from the thieves and thugs that were trying to overrun it and steal everything this meager population had was harder than it should have been, and now it was dark as well as raining. 

“Where’s Mercedes!” Sylvain was yelling, his horse being prodded on through the muck.

Felix turned and narrowed his eyes at the body draped across Sylvain’s lap as he trodded toward him. “She’s up ahead! Is that…”

“I found her crumpled in the mud!” He didn’t allow the horse to slow as he continued passed Felix in is pursuit of healing.

Ashe looked at Felix as they now changed direction so they could begin their trek back. “I don’t understand, we were keeping an eye on each other like we always do. How did this happen!? And why couldn’t we find her?”

“Put her over here,” Manuela directed as soon as she realized what was happening. Sylvain startled her when he kicked open the door to the infirmary. “What happened?”

“He found her in the field,” Mercedes began. “I did what I could, but I don’t see any definite injuries through all this mud caked all over her.”

“You need to get out, Sylvain, so we can clean her off and see what we are dealing with.” Manuela looked at the tall redhead while he remained just staring down at Byleth, his hand on her muddied shoulder. “Sylvain! You need to go!”

He slowly nodded and left the room, cringing as the door slammed behind him. His eyes moved to see Felix, Ashe and Dimitri heading toward him, still dripping and dirty from the battle.

“How bad is she?” Dimitri asked as he closed the gap between them.

Sylvain mutely shook his head while is brows lifted. “I…” as shoulder lifted. Then, as if a switch had turned on, he demanded, “Wasn’t anyone watching out for her?! Isn’t it our duty to keep an eye on each other while we’re out there risking our lives?!” He glared at Felix. “You were closest to her! Why didn’t you…”

“Don’t you finish that fucking accusation,” Felix leveled his eyes at him. “I saw her running ahead, firing off magic attacks with her left hand while letting loose with that damned sword of hers with her right. I yelled after her, but she just kept on going. She was chasing down some big bastard, then they just disappeared in the dark and rain. I couldn’t go after her till I cut down the two I was dealing with.” He shook his head. “By that time, I didn’t see anything or anyone. Ashe and I looked, nothing.”

“She always just joins back the group,” Ashe pointed out. “You know she always manages to get back when she darts ahead of us. When we couldn’t find her, we thought…”

Sylvain nodded, his face still glaring at Felix, “Well this time, she didn’t.”

It seemed like hours before the door to the infirmary opened. Sylvain was the only one still waiting outside the door, still filthy from the now drying mud on his armor and dried blood on forearm from a strike he took from a sword. “You’re still out here?” Manuela looked at him and frowned. “You need to get yourself cleaned up and let me look at whatever is under that mess on your arm.”

“I’m fine. Mercedes took care of it,” he dismissed. “How is she?” He looked beyond Manuela at Mercedes who was tucking a sheet over their professor. 

“She is unconscious still. The only injuries we can see is a bump and cut on her head and her left hand and fingers are scorched, more than likely from overuse of magic. We aren’t sure why she isn’t waking up, but we all know she is a rather unusual woman.” Manuela frowned at Sylvain. “Now, off with you. Go clean up and come back in the morning. You can see her then.” Her hand fluttered in dismissal. “Go! Shoo!”

So tired. Byleth wallowed in her private dimension of consciousness somewhere between what is real and what is dark. Is someone there? She was sure she could hear the steady voice of Mercedes. What is she saying? Ugh, so tired. 

How long has passed? Byleth stirred in her mind. Is someone holding my hand? She was sure she could hear the hushed drone of a man’s voice. If only…but no, still tired. Wait, what was that light sensation? A kiss? So, so tired.

“I love you.” What? Byleth searched through the darkness in her mind. Is someone there, talking to her? It isn’t Sothis, it’s a man’s whisper. Who? She had heard it before, the whispered voice coaxing her to awaken. Begging her to open her eyes. Still, so tired. I’ll wake up later. Just a while longer.

Sitting in the chair next to Byleth’s bed, Sylvain’s eyes moved over the still sleeping woman laying in front of him. Four days. Four days now had passed and still she just remained in some kind of limbo. Was this how it was when she told them she had been sleeping for five years? Was she going to sleep for another five now? His hand lifted to touch her cheek as he had many times now, hoping to see a reaction. 

The slight cut on her forehead was well on its way to being completely healed now and the bruising around it was fading. He reached out and took her hand as it rested across her stomach. The scorching that had blackened her fingers had all but faded as well. Still, she didn’t stir, and he laced his fingers with hers slowly lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss.

“No change at all?” Felix quietly asked as he entered the room. He frowned when his friend shook his head. “Mercedes said she is no worse, just no better either.” 

“Yeah,” Sylvain sighed. “What if she goes into some hibernation again?” Sylvain looked at Felix as he moved closer. “She just lays there. No movement at all. It’s damned eery.”

“Yeah.” Felix agreed. “Her absence would put us at a great disadvantage as we drive into Enbarr,” Felix pointed out. “She is a force of her own, and one we need to keep the boar focused and the winning edge.” He heaved a sigh. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to pushing on without her.” He turned to leave and then turned back, “It’s obvious how you feel about her, Syl, but don’t let it swallow your mind. We’ll need you. Especially if she doesn’t come to soon.” With that, he left.

Drawing a deep breath and slowly letting it out, a smile touched Sylvain’s lips as he relaxed back on his bed. Mercedes said Byleth had opened her eyes just after dinner. Manuela hadn’t allowed him to see her yet, but he was determined to get in there before retiring for the night even if he had to fight his way in.

The knock on the door drew him out of his daydream. “Come in.” The door slowly opened and Sylvain lazily looked expecting to see Mercedes to tell him he could finally go and see Byleth. The sight of the petite woman entering the room with a tray of tea and cookies made him bolt to his feet. “You shouldn’t be…” he grabbed the tray from her and set it on the table.

“I thought I would come and thank you,” she was saying as he turned and stared at her as if she were a figment of his imagination. A smile curled her lips as she stood there, wearing a simple floor-length robe, the belt tied in a tidy bow at her slender waist. 

Sylvain reached out and took her hand leading her to a chair. “What are you doing up? Manuela let you leave the infirmary?”

She shook her head. “She doesn’t know I left. I ducked out when she went to go talk to Seteth. I feel fine and didn’t see the need to stay.” She poured the bergamot tea into the two cups on the tray before lifting her eyes to meet his. “It was you, wasn’t it?” She lifted her hand toward his and waited for him to take it and sit down in the chair next to her. Her fingers slightly moved in his larger hand, feeling the callouses there. “You, that found and brought me back.”

“Yes, it was me,” he admitted quietly. “I found you crumpled in the mud after the last battle, and I brought you back.” His eyes wandered her face taking in her beauty as he had for days while she slept. “It was just pure luck that I saw you at all.”

Her brows lifted as she drew a deep breath. “I did exactly what I have told you all not to do. I knew better,” she went on to explain as her eyes dropped to the tea cup in front of her. Her finger traced around the top rim of the cup. “I saw that man strike down a child and something snapped. I couldn’t let him get away,” she said as she lifted a shoulder. Her eyes lifted now to look at him. “My father would have—” she stopped inwardly cringing at how Jeralt would have acted if he were there. “Well, let’s just say it could have been a deadly encounter that I will use as an example when we gather for our next war counsel.”

Her finger lifted to point at his teacup in an effort to prompt him to drink some of it while it was hot. “This is more than just a thank you visit though,” she said as her eyes watched him finally take a sip of the tea she had snuck around to get. “I will ask again now but for a different answer.” Her eyes locked with his. “It was you, wasn’t it, every day?”

Sylvain cleared his throat while his brain worked at what exactly she was wanting to hear now. “If you mean did I visit you every day, the answer is yes.” His eyes watched her as she pushed herself up and moved closer to stand next to him. 

Her hand reached down and took his again, her fingers moving to feel the callouses on his palm, his fingers, before she lifted them enough so she could lace her fingers with his. Very slowly she lifted his hand to her lips and lightly kissed his knuckles, watching his eyes slightly widen as he swallowed.  
“It was you,” she said softly. “You that held my hand.” She moved closer still and leaned into him, “You, that touched my cheek, my hair.” She leaned to whisper in his ear. “Please wake up. Please, just open your eyes. I love you.”

He jerked his head around to look at her. His lips compressed as he considered her words. How? “How do you know? You were unconscious. How do…?” His eyes searched hers. “You just layed there, for days. I was afraid you were going to lay there for years. I couldn’t…” he let out a breath before reaching up. Slipping his hand behind her nape, he gently pulled until his lips could meet hers. He tenderly moved his lips over hers desperately hoping for any kind of response in return. When he felt her relax and her lips part, his heart soared and he gently pulled her into his lap. “I couldn’t just never…” he found it odd that he was struggling for words.

“Do you?” Byleth asked quietly, her eyes staring into his. “Tell me, Sylvain, do you?”

“Do I love you?” She nodded to his question. “Yes. I knew it before this all happened, but didn’t think you would believe me because of my reputation.” He looked down at her hand slowly moving to toy with his fingers before looking back into the most sparkling green eyes he had ever seen. “I love you, Byleth Eisner.”

The door opened, “Syl, have you seen her yet?” Felix’s brows lifted as his eyes quickly took in the petite professor perched in Sylvain’s lap and the broad smile on his friend’s face. “I guess you have,” he commented. “I take it you feel better.” He stepped back as she nodded. “That’s a relief. I will just leave you two to it then. And you might want to lock this,” he added as he closed the door.

Byleth turned her attention back to the man that was making her heart flutter by slowly caressing her back with one hand while the other continued to hold her hand. She wanted to explore him, feel him, allow herself to experience the sensations she had only heard about but hadn’t felt herself. Yet an unexpected feeling of tiredness began to take her over, and she layed her head on his shoulder. “Sorry,” she apologized softly, “just so tired.” She shifted her position in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. “Mmmm, so comfy,” she sighed.

Sylvain could hear Manuela in the hallway, “Felix, is Sylvain in his room? Your professor disappeared last night, and I believe that redheaded lancer is to blame. When he wasn't in the infirmary, he paced outside like some caged animal.”

“I saw him having tea with her last night,” Felix was saying. “If she needs your help, I am sure she will go see you. There is no need to be up here waking everyone up.”

He would have to thank Felix for the interception later, he decided as he smiled against the back of Byleth’s head while she slept next to him. He really had no choice but to put her in his bed given how tired she had become, had he? After all, she was still recovering. Laying against her, holding her all night was like a dream come true. He only hoped she wouldn’t leap to any sordid conclusions when she woke up. She was still dressed in everything she had on when she came in after all. And he did have on his pajama pants. Surely, she wouldn’t jump to conclusions. He frowned a moment. Would she?

Byleth drew a deep breath and moved only slightly to back into the warmth behind her. She felt the arms around her tighten just slightly and her eyes flew open. Laying perfectly still, she took a moment to allow her eyes to look around at the room. It was not hers, nor was it the infirmary. She noticed the tea setting on the table sparking her memory of the night before. She had come to visit Sylvain, they talked, and then…she frowned. Then what? She moved her head, only slightly so she could get a look at the bare, masculine arm across her ribcage and up her chest where the hand was resting under her upper arm still clad in the robe she had worn last night.

“You’re awake?”

The hushed male voice washed over her causing gooseflesh and demanded her full attention. “Yes,” she replied wanting to roll to look at him but afraid to at the same time. She felt his hold on her loosen and very slowly began to roll to her back, her head turning to look at Sylvain. Her tongue moved to moisten her lips while her eyes drank in his lazy smile, half closed eyes watching her, tousled red hair, hint growth of whiskers, and lower to a bare chest. 

“You fell asleep in my lap,” Sylvain offered quietly. “Since you didn’t wake when I moved you, I decided to let you sleep here. Aaaand there is only one bed.”

“Sorry,” she offered. “I guess I should have stayed in the infirmary just a bit longer.”

“Don’t apologize. I enjoyed your visit. Especially since it led to you spending the night with me.” His hand moved so his fingers could brush the minty colored hair from her face. “And nothing happened, if you are concerned about woman-chasing Sylvain. I am not entirely the sex-starved, opportunistic maniac I am made out to be.”

She couldn’t help the smile pulling at her lips. As much as she knew she shouldn’t, she was rather beginning to enjoy this feeling of sharing a bed with him. Byleth moved a bit more now so she was facing him. Her hand slowly moving to rest against his chest. “Good morning, Sylvain” she said softly.

Not wanting to ruin the moment but lacking self-control, he slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. He intended to just drop a quick morning kiss to her lips, but her hand on his chest slipped around to his back where she pulled him closer encouraging him to tease her lower lip with his tongue until her lips parted and he seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Byleth shyly allowed her tongue to entwine with his as a feeling of warmth began to grow deep within her. Her breathing deepened while a soft purr sounded from her throat as his lips ever so tenderly moved over hers. When he pulled back so her eyes met his, she nearly shivered as her ears heard a husky, “Good morning, Byleth.”  
Was it real or was she still in the infirmary in a limbo dreamland? Her brows drew together as she pondered this notion.

“Uh, you look like you are about to bolt,” he slowly pointed out.

“What?’ His words pulled her out of her thought. “No, I was afraid I was still in the infirmary,” she offered.

“I can assure you that you are not,” he confirmed. He helped her as she pushed to sit up and then turned to look at him. His brow lifted as she pulled on her robe and shrugged it off of her shoulders before pulling it free and dropping it on the floor. A white, short sleeve nightgown not quite buttoned to her collarbones with small pearly buttons was sheer enough that he could her nipples, rather erect, through the material. He pulled his eyes free to look at her face.

“I am rather warm,” she said softly as she lowered so that she was laying partially across his chest and looking down at him now. “I recall you told me you love me,” she cooed. “I believe I may just love you as well,” she admitted. Her finger moved to draw an invisible pattern on his chest, delighting in the feel of the light dusting of red hair as she did so.

He couldn’t help the groan that rose in his throat while he felt himself becoming fully aroused under her touch. “Byleth, you are pushing me in a direction that I—” his words were cut off by the finger she pressed on his lips before she moved to press her lips on his. One hand slid up her back while the other took a leisurely trip to cup her buttock before trailing upward over the side of her ribcage and around her breast as he slowly rolled her to her back without breaking the kiss. If she wanted to object, he needed her to do it now.

She let out a soft moan as he moved to kiss her neck while his fingers moved to unbutton her nightgown further to allow him access to feel her without obstruction. Her hand moved so her fingers could tangle in the hair at his nape while the other delighted in the feel of his chest. Her senses delighted in the feel and smell of his masculinity which was foreign but so arousing to her. She instinctively arched into his hand as she felt it slide over and gently fondle her now bare breast while an ache began to build in her crotch.

Sylvain slowly trailed kisses down her neck, chest, and then captured a nipple while his hand moved to caress her upper thigh before leisurely moving upward and coaxed her thighs to relax and open so he could tease where she was surprising wet. He felt her hand slide down his chest to his stomach where her fingers tugged at the tie of his pajama bottoms before she pulled them loose enough to slip her hand just under the waistband. 

Realizing she couldn’t reach any further, he shifted upward to allow her access to him and groaned as her fingers gingerly touched him before her hand grasped around him and lightly explored. “So good,” he breathed against her face, “you make me feel so good.”

She sucked a breath and then let it out with a pleasured sigh as he dipped a finger inside of her while his thumb danced over a most wildly sensitive area. Her hand lightly stroked him before dipping further down so she could experience the entire feel of everything masculine. It was pure bliss, she decided as a wave of pure enjoyment she didn’t think was possible poured through her. She couldn’t help herself and moved so she was as close as she could against him without interfering before instinctively licking her hand and returning to stroke him more aggressively.

“Aahh, damn,” Sylvain moaned, “you are so perfect.” He plunged two fingers into her before moving to purposely titillate her into release because he was sure he wasn’t going to last much longer. When she jerked and let out a squeal, he felt his own release shoot between them with a low moan. He stared up at the celing as he drew a breath. “That was….fast,” he mused with a chuckle.

“That was incredible,” she exclaimed as she moved to look at the goo puddled on the sheet and spurted on her nightgown. “Oh, my.”

“Oops, sorry,” he said as she was already sitting up and pulling off her nightgown and pushing it on the puddle and wiping her hand. His eyes moved to drink in her now naked body as she turned to smile at him. He would never be able to erase this sight from his mind.

“I may have trouble getting out of here unseen,” Byleth pointed out. “It may ruin your reputation,” she chided. He laughed, and Byleth adjusted herself so that she was now resting across his stomach, propping herself up with one arm while her free hand came up to rest on his chest. Her eyes slowly moved over his face as he lazily looked up at her with a smile. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I have never felt so alive.”

His smile grew. “Me either,” he found himself say. “There is something just so unique and wonderous about you. I don’t want to ever lose you from my life, Byleth.” He lifted her long enough so that he could push himself up and slide back to rest in a sitting position before pulling her into his lap. “When all of this chaos and fighting is over,” his eyes searched hers, “I will want you with me still. Forever.” His hand lifted to her face. “You will stay with me, won’t you?”

Leaning into him, she pressed her lips to his before pulling back just far enough to whisper, “Forever, Sylvain. Forever.”


End file.
